The present application relates to display devices and electronic apparatus, and particularly to a display device and electronic apparatus that have a scanning line drive circuit unit including plural transistors.
As related arts, a display device and electronic apparatus that have a scanning line drive circuit unit including plural transistors are known (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-182891 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-24350 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 and 2)).
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a display device having a stage (scanning line drive circuit unit) including a first transistor and a second transistor. In this stage, the output signal of the previous stage is input to one of the source and drain of the first transistor and the gate of the first transistor. In addition, the other of the source and drain of the first transistor is connected to the gate of the second transistor, and the second transistor outputs a signal to a gate line from one of its source and drain. In this stage, an H-level signal is input from the previous stage to the gate of the first transistor, and thereby the first transistor enters the on-state, so that the H-level signal of the previous stage is input to the gate of the second transistor. This makes the second transistor enter the on-state, so that a clock signal (H-level signal) connected to the other of the source and drain of the second transistor is output to the output terminal.